Harry Potter and the Amazing Portal
by PickledFurby
Summary: Fred and George find a portal. They show Harry, Ron, and Hermoine. They all go through it. (not very good at this am I) Anyways, they go through, and you tell me where they go! lol it's that simple. need feedback pronto. 2nd chapter up!!! yay!!! :P
1. Intro

Mmmmmk. I've decided to make up a new fic, cause all my others SUCKED, and this one will be in more detail and all that, but, I need your help on ideas for movies to put him in. and Each movie/book/series will probably be a couple of chapters, if not one REALLY long one. I'll make it funny, too. But, anyways, here's the intro on it.  
  
Oh, by the way, I don't own HP or the other characters. If I did, I would be filthy rich and not wasting my time writing these stupid fiction things on this pathetic site for losers that have nothing else to do. : P  
  
It was the end of another drop-dead boring History of Magic class and all of the 5th years were piling out of the room, most of them yawning or rubbing their eyes. It was often surprising how Professor Binns could make bloody and viscous goblin riots as boring as Percy's cauldron bottom report. (I know, it's from the book, but, since I own the book, that doesn't matter. j/p!) Among the exhausted crowd were the "amazing trio" Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry was hoisting his bag further upon his drooping shoulder to prevent it from cascading down his arm while Hermione and Ron were half-heartedly bickering.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you know as well as I do that note-taking is a serious part of how I pass this class." said Hermione, dancing out of reach of Ron's out-stretched hands, keeping her notes well away from him.  
  
"It's also how I pass, too, Hermione! Come on, it's the same as if I took them, just in your writing." Ron argued, glaring at her.  
  
"Except for the fact that you didn't write them! I keep telling you to just write your own notes, but, do you listen to me?"  
  
"How would you feel if I failed this class all because you wouldn't let me copy your notes?" Ron said, changing tact.  
  
"I-" Hermione paused, thinking. "Oh, alright then." She said, finally giving up and handing her notes from the previous lesson to Ron.  
  
"Oy, Hermione, after he's done can I borrow those, also?" a voice from behind them spoke, making Hermione jump. It was Fred and George.  
  
"Oh, and Harry, we have to show you what we've found. Not quite sure if its safe or not, but, it looks pretty cool." said George, placing his elbow on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"When exactly were you planning on showing him? We have another class in 45 minutes!" Hermione protested, giving them both reproachful looks.  
  
"Well, its not like it's gonna take all day, Hermione. But we were planning on showing all of you now. Unless you don't want to." he said, shrugging.  
  
"We want to!" Ron said, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"Alright then, follow us. This way! Chop chop!" Fred said, moving the opposite direction towards the Charms corridor, but, instead of making a left, he went straight ahead, towards the oncoming wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione (who was muttering angrily under her breath) stared at him and he continued to walk towards the solid wall. Or, so it appeared to be. But, as Fred approached it, closely followed by George, he stopped. Pulling out his wand, he pointed it at the wall, looking around to make sure the coast was clear, and then poked it straight through, followed by his hand, arm, and soon his whole body. Fred was gone.  
  
Hermione gasped. "How did he do that?"  
  
"Not quite sure. Just follow suite." George said, smiling, as he, too, soon disappeared behind the wall. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all did the same, and all were surprisingly shocked to find on the other side not a beautiful room filled with gold and gems, nor chamber pots. In fact, it looked more like a broom cupboard without the brooms.  
  
"Wow, that was awesome!" said Ron, as the last to come through the wall.  
  
"You dungbrain, that's not what we wanted to show you. Tons of other Hogwarts walls do that. What we really wanted to show you was-" Fred pulled out an old chest and slowly, cautiously, opened the lid. "this."  
  
They all stared in amazement to the bottom of the chest which lay, not hollow and wooden, as expected, but a beautiful, swirling mist of colors. It spun round and round, the colors separating and then colliding back together with a soft hiss and a flash of white light.  
  
"Oh wow! I've heard of these. It's called a portal. The ministry used to use them before they came up with portkeys in 1879. I've also heard that they can be very temperamental and when not programmed to take you to a certain spot, will place you in muggle homes, other planets, and even in other galaxies!" Hermione said, breathlessly, but no one was really listening. The portal was now spinning faster and faster, and flashes of pictures were sometimes visible.  
  
"I'm going in." said George, pulling out his wand.  
  
"No way! We should tell a teacher first. It could be dangerous-" Hermione pleaded.  
  
"That's the whole point." Fred said, grinning, as he and George, both wands out, looked around.  
  
"Anyone else fancy coming along?"  
  
"I do!" said Harry and Ron at the same time.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Oh, alright then, but don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Hermione, have we ever said that?" Ron asked, sniggering at his own joke.  
  
So, all of their shoulders touching, Fred leaned in and touched the swirling colorful mist with the tip of his wand. For a second, they thought nothing had happened, but, just as they were about to get up, disappointed, a whirling rush of wind and sound sucked them all into the mist, flushing them like a toilet. :P  
  
OOOOk. that was sorta fun. Hehe. Well, anyways, I need your ideas. Should I have them split up and write about each persons adventure separately, or should I have them all together? It depend what you post in the review section. I could write about George meeting his match in the Curious George books, or Harry coming face to face with himself on the set of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I could even have Hermione meet up with the Crocodile Hunter in Australia. It's all up to you. Name shows, books, or movies (that are rated pg 13 as the highest and that I've hopefully seen/read) and that's what I'll write about. Thanks a lot!  
  
~Sarina, aka pickled furby 8oD 


	2. Hermione's Journey Ch 1

Ok. I wanna say hey yall and thank you SOOOOO much for the reviews!!! This next chapter (the one right there v) has been a bunch of fun writing even I know its not all that, but, o well. It's different. Hope you like! Oh, and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Thanks! By the way, I decided I'm not gonna post another chapter until I get 10 reviews. Just to see if this is really worth getting grounded (not finishing chores cause I'm writing this). Hope so! Ly!  
  
~Sarina, a.k.a. Pickled Furby  
  
"Oomph!" Hermione landed hard on the dried, summer earth. Her heart pounded as she stood up and looked around. She was alone. Completely and utterly alone. Mind racing, she wondered where the others were and where the heck she was. But, turning around, she saw Hagrid's hut, so Hermione thought she must be somewhere on the Hogwarts grounds. Maybe the others were near, after all.  
  
"Hey! Emma!" a voice called from behind her. "We've been looking all over for you! Where've you been?"  
  
Turning, Hermione saw.. Harry? It looked remarkably like him, except for his hair, which was extremely neater.  
  
"Oh, Harry! Thanks God you found me! Do you know where Ron and the others are? Are they alright?" her words came spilling out, sounding panicked.  
  
"How many times have I told you, Emma, when we're not filming you can call us by our normal names. And yes, they're fine. I think. Did something happen that I haven't been informed about? Big explosion or something?" he asked, walking nearer. As he drew closer though, Hermione saw more differences. His nose wasn't as long, he wasn't wearing glasses, and he had, um, muscle?  
  
"Um, I-" Hermione stuttered. Who was this boy standing before her? It certainly wasn't the Harry Potter she knew. She decided to take things one at a time. Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Why are you calling me Emma?"  
  
"Well, that's your name, isn't it? Are you sure you're OK?" He replied, looking slightly concerned.  
  
"No, that's not my name. Where am I?"  
  
"Uh, Britain? Seriously, are you sure you're OK? And why are you in uniform? This is our off day, you know."  
  
Off day? Uniform? Hermione thought. What is he talking about? "No, I don't know." She answered, confused.  
  
"Oh, you know. Today is Sunday. We don't begin filming till tomorrow on the Prisoner of Azkaban." He answered, still looking worried.  
  
"You mean, Sirius?"  
  
"Well. he's one of the characters. Why?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes. You're Emma Watson."  
  
"No, I'm Hermione Granger. Listen, I have no clue what you're talking about. I was just at school and me and my friends went through a portal we found and I ended up here. But, I don't quite know what here is. Do you know a Rubeus Hagrid? I think that's his-"  
  
"Hey! Dan! Who're you talking to?" a girl with bushy brown hair came running up behind the boy (or Dan) and Hermione realized with jolt that it was, no, it couldn't be. . . her?  
  
Ok yeah, I know, its short. But, I need u to tell me if I should just move on to Harry, then Fred and George, and then Ron and add the chapters that way (like going around in a circle) or just put Hermione's second up. Oh! And I also need some more ideas! Thanks a lot to those who have reviewed! Ly!  
~Sarina 


End file.
